Okami: Sunset
by Spirits and Shadows
Summary: "Death is only a part of life." The words are true enough. But does Shiranui believe them himself? My first fic, no flames please.


** Okay, this is my first fanfic. Warning: only write fanfics on things that you've already done. All information in this story is from a video on YouTube, as I haven't played Okamiden ever and can't operate a DS to save my life! I fail.**

* * *

><strong> I do not own Okami andor Okamiden. Which we should probably glad about.**

"You... you saved my life?"

Shiranui's back was on fire from the weight of the rock, but still he held firm. A shift in the boulder's balance rocked through him, nearly sending him toppling down and the huge rock down to crush the human male, but he regained his stability. _**'Hurry, you fool! I can't hold this much longer!'**_

Ishaku bounced up, glowing orange. "Hey, you guys! This battle is far from over. Now get outta here while you still have the chance!"

A voice similar to his partner's stuttered in shock. "Is that... Old man Ishaku?"

Finally, Nagi got out of the way. Shiranui let the rock tumble away, and he staggered, his strength spent. The mortal scooped him up in his arms and ran away from this battleground. A white wolf stared after them, dumbstruck. _**'F-father?'**_

_Shiranui's POV_

I was dying. That much even I could see. The wound from the twin demons was already sapping my strength when I had rescued Nagi. But I was calm. I had seen my daughter both in this time and 100 years from now. There was an heir to the brush of Sunrise.

I shivered. I had been frozen in a block of ice before my incursion to the future, and I had then also met my grandson. Chibiterasu was so young, yet he had gone through much, just like his mother. I was so proud of them both.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Chibiterasu trotted up. Ah, I wish he didn't have to see me this way. A dent was forming in my self-esteem.

Nagi's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Come on, Shiranui! You can't die on us!"

"Open your eyes, you big lug! You're a god, ain't ya?" Just state the obvious, Ishaku, just state the obvious. "A little flesh wound means nothing to ya!" If only he knew.

"Wh-what's that!" Something was wrong. Nagi's voice betrayed him. I forced my eyes open.

_Oooo-kay. Big floating purpley-blue monster probably shouldn't incite such surprise in the people grieving around me. Demons always existed, and always would._

The monster's voice echoed out. "Now that I have bathed in the blood of Orochi, I may find a proper vessel. I will see this land overrun by darkness!" He roared, and meteors fell to earth. They crashed down on the land, in the water, everywhere. One whooshed down towards our party.

"This is bad!" Nagi was terrified. _Coward._

Ishaku was more mature. "We gotta stop him!" _No, duh, Ishaku. Your stupidity and drama will never cease to amaze me._

My grandson barked in concurrence with my idiot of an Envoy.

I acted without thinking. My tired body flew upwards, blocking the boulder from hitting my companions. Nagi's voice shouted behind me as I leapt. "Wait!"

Ishaku was in agreement with the oaf. "Come back!" _Yeah, I'll just defy the forces of momentum and gravity and somehow get over there._

My body struck the cursed rock. My power fizzled around me as I strove to protect the people below. The meteor reversed the direction of its flight, and I fell to the ground. The demon's voice filled the air. "Yami's new world of darkness shall be born! Now I will face the Child of the Sun in battle." _Grandchild,_ I wanted to say, but my jaws refused to move. "I will be waiting at the Moon Cave!" The creature of darkness vanished.

My grandson's voice, directed at me, was adorably scared. _**'Grandfather!'**_

__"Shiranuiiiii! You... that's twice you saved me." Nagi's tears dripped down as he petted me with one quaking hand.

"Big guy... You put all your strength into one final attack..." _I did, didn't I? _

Chibiterasu trotted up, nuzzling me and whining. _**'Grandfather, don't die, please don't t die!'**_

_** 'This is the way it must be, my grandson. Death is only a part of life. Do not... mourn for me... for we will... meet again... someday...' **_ My head fell to the ground, my life slipping away.

Nagi's voice cracked. "Shiranuiiiii! No..."

Ishaku was bouncing, I could feel it. "You were one heckuva partner- the best!"

Mr. Grapefruit, one who had long believed me to be a demon, was shocked by my death. They all were. "This is a tragedy... the wolf... this was the great god Amaterasu." No. Only her father, the incarnation of the sun.

The voices grew quieter as my spirit departed for the Celestial Plain. Wait. No, what was happening?

Stone... A statue... Was that me? Well, my daughter needed to get here, anyway.

One hundred years from now. I would help her when the time arrived.

What else was a father to do?

** WHAAAAAAAT? ONLY 796 WORDS, NOT COUNTING AUTHORS NOTES? THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!**

**Shiranui: You know what's not fair? Being stuck in a statue for a hundred years. How dare you do this to me, foolish mortal. **

** Oi, the plot called for it.**

**Shiranui: What plot?**

**Chibiterasu: There was a plot? I thought this was just a random waste of valuable time you should be using to finish the homework that your stupid teachers assigned you over spring break.**

** What homework? I had, like, one day of school this week. GO SNOW DAYS! 8D**

**Shiranui: You're weird.**

**Ishaku: I think you mean insane. **

** Shut it, you aren't any better.**

** Review, please!**


End file.
